Little Treasure
by LemonLa
Summary: KittyRed. A story of the troubles the two faced in order to end up together in the end. Please R&R!


**Author's Note:** I have been thinking of writing this for a while, but never knew how they would probably end up getting together or how they would act with eachother. But, then, the other day while reading someone's fanfiction, they pointed out that this couple is just like Jackie and Hyde, so yeah… I really hope you all enjoy this story! Also, I'm not so great with times and stuff, so I hope I did this story right!

Little Treasure  
Prologue

Kitty Sigurdson sat in her bedroom, sitting in front of the mirror as she tried to fix her hair for tonight; also trying to drown out her mother's yelling. "There goes mother again."

Kitty turned her head and saw her little sister, Paula, standing at her door; the little girl giving her older sister a sad look. "I know."

"Always so sweet and innocent but then… boom! It's like the whole house shakes when she yells!"

"Well, her yelling is nothing compared to Red's mother. I swear, that woman blames me for everything and I still don't know why. Every time I ask Red he just denies what his mother says or tries to change the subject." Kitty sighed and shook her head.

"If his mother is so bad, Kitty, then why do you go out with him? Why not just let him be, like father says there are plenty of guys out there who would just _kill_ to go out with you. Give the other guys a chance, I'm sure that their mothers will accept you with open arms."

"I know… But… I guess I don't know. There is just something about Red Foreman that I can not seem to shake off. "

"The fact that he fought in the war and it proves that if he's not afraid of bombs and death, then he shouldn't be afraid of you?"

"No… Not that… I don't know, I just feel like as if he is my soulmate. I feel that he is _the one_, you know? The one I could marry and spend the rest of my life with."

"Woah, calm down sis, you've only been dating for four months!"

"Oh, Paula, when you're in love you just know when it is real and when it isn't! You'll know when you're older!"

"Besides, didn't mother and father tell you to stop dating him weeks ago because of his poor attitude?"

"Yes, they did, but I won't be kept away from him."

"Why? He's rude and cold-hearted and doesn't see to show much emotion that he loves you. In fact, I don't think I've ever heard him tell you those words."

Foreman House

Jerry and Red stood around, both talking about the war. "So, Red, did you blow off a lot of the enemy's brains or what?"

"You bet, Jerry. There is nothing better than getting the enemy when they're sleeping. They bomb you, shoot your men, and then go to sleep thinking that they've won the war. But, in reality, they've only won the battle. You see, when they were sleeping me and my men went and got them, got revenge, and boy did they never forget it!"

Both Jerry and Red laughed, while their other brother, Marty, walked into the room with a wide smile acorss his face. "Hey guys, Mom wants to know if you guys are ready yet."

"Ready for what, you dumbass?" Red said, shaking his head embarassingly at his brother. Why on Earth did he have to have a hippie brother?

Don't get him wrong, but Red did somewhat care for his family even though he doesn't really show it, but he just sometimes found it embarassing that he and his whole family is tough, yet here is his brother Marty throwing away the family reputation by being some hippie who is too intact with his feelings.

"Ready for ous to go out to eat, Red, god! She says she really needs to talk to you, Red, though… Before we leave."

"About what?"

"I don't know, but she's waiting in the living room for you."

"Alright."

Red sighed and put on his best arguemnt face, ready for what his mother was going to say; already knowing what this topic was about. He said good-bye to his brothers, as if he was going back to war and knew for sure that this time he wasn't going to come back.

Bernice waited in the living room, on the sofa, for her son impatiently. When Red did arrive, both were ready for an argument that would determine Red's and Kitty's future.

"Red."

"Mother."

"I do believe that you know why you are here, correct?"

"Yes, because of Elizabeth, but mother you have to understand, that I love Katherine Sigurdson will all my heart and there's nothing that you can do to change my mind."

"But Red, think with your head right now! What does that woman have to offer you? Nothing! Elizabeth is from a wealthy background and can support you for the rest of your life! She's been in finishing school, so she know's everything there is to keep her husband happy, plus I bet she already knows how to raise a family."

"Look, mom, that stuff doesn't matter to me. All that matters is that I love the girl I am going to marry and also that she has everything that I need in a girl."

"No! I forbid you to see her anymore! I want you to marry Elizabeth and that's final!"

Red sighed, shook his head, and placed his hands on his hips as he turned around and started for the door. Alarmed, Bernice stood up. "Where are you going? Hopefully to beg for Elzabeth's hand in marriage?"

"No mom, I have a date with the most beautiful girl on the planet and her name is Kitty Sigurdson."

**Author's Note:** What do you guys think? I hope I did good with this. I've always wanted to see a Red/Kitty fic but never have seen one here on the site. I hope you all like it, even if you didn't please review! This way I know if I should continue or not!


End file.
